An Angel in Our Life
by Bruh1809
Summary: Edward é um jovem de 24 anos, que perdeu os pais em um acidente de avião quando tinha 17. Edward tem uma irmã, Alice, ela tem 14 anos, e mora com os tios, em Volterra na Itália. Tudo muda quando ela aparece na casa de seu irmão, grávida.
1. Chapter 1 Quando tudo começou

1_

Edward P.O. V

Eram 2 horas da manhã do dia 12 de Janeiro, a única coisa que martelava em minha mente, e que não me deixava dormir era saber que eu havia esquecido que no dia anterior era aniversário da minha única irmã, e havia prometido a ela estar presente, agora eu já não tinha mais o que fazer. Bem, vocês devem me achar um ignorante, idiota, metido e tudo mais, por ter esquecido o aniversário dela, mas não era bem assim. Quando nossos pais morreram, há sete anos, deixaram para nós uma das maiores empresas de publicidade do mundo, em Nova York, e eu que tive que passar a cuidar dela. Nessa última semana eu tive todo o trabalho de divulgar quatro diferentes shows, Beyoncé, BEP, Shakira e Lady Gaga, tudo em apenas uma semana, eu estava MORTO. Hoje era sábado e o prazo para o fim de planejamento de todas as campanhas de publicidade para os shows terminou ontem, e mesmo com uma grande equipe do meu lado eu tive muita coisa para terminar em cima da hora, resultado? Quando lembrei de minha querida irmã baixinha, já era hoje, 00h45minh.

A culpa de não poder comparecer no aniversário dela era tanta que me levantei no meio da madrugada para tomar um calmante e esperar ele fazer efeito, mas antes de chegar lá eu vi que na minha caixa de mensagens do telefone tinha uma nova mensagem. Cheguei até ele e apertei o Play dela.

Edward, é o Aro, Alice ficou muito decepcionada com você por não ter aparecido ontem e saiu com algumas amigas para distrair a cabeça, eu já revirei a cidade inteira atrás dela e não a encontrei, assim que receber essa mensagem entre em contato conosco por favor.

Eu desesperei ao ouvir a mensagem, como assim minha irmã tinha desaparecido por minha causa? Ou melhor, como eles haviam a deixadoela sair sozinha com algumas amigas sabendo que estava triste?

Peguei o telefone e liguei imediatamente para meu tio no Itália.

_ Aro falando. _ Respondeu ele.

_ Aro, é o Edward, o que aconteceu? Teve noticias dela? _ Perguntei desesperado.

_ Ah Edward! Ela chegou aqui tem uns 15 minutos, estava na casa de uma amiga vendo filme, e nós não conhecíamos essa amiga dela, mas não se preocupe, já conversei com a amiga e a mãe dela, tudo certo. _ Falou ele no telefone a raiva me consumiu.

_ TUDO CERTO? Aro aí passa das 6 da manhã, como assim tudo certo minha irmã de 15 anos sumir a noite inteira sem dar notícias? Por favor passa o telefone para ela AGORA. _ Mandei, e ouvi os barulhos do telefone se mexendo.

_ Ciao?( Alô) _ Disse ela em perfeito sotaque italiano.

_ MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA? _ Perguntei quase gritando no telefone com ela.

_ Ah Edward? Resolveu dar uma de irmão preocupado agora foi? Tentando recompensar ter me esquecido no dia do meu aniversário é? Não precisa se preocupar querido, cuidaram de mim direitinho onde eu estava. _ Falou com uma voz rouca, parecendo embriagada.

_ ALICE VOCÊ BEBEU? _ Gritei com ela.

_ Ai Ed não grita ok? E foi só um pouquinho de vinho... Nada de mais. _ Disse rindo.

_ Nada de mais, Alice eu não te ensinei nada não?

_ Não Edward, você nunca me ensinou NADA, sabe você me abandonou quando nossos pais morreram e acha que me ver uma vez por ano é suficiente, desculpa querido Eddie, mas não é. Quer saber? ESQUECE QUE EU EXISTO! _ Gritou desligando o telefone.

_ Tentei ligar novamente para meu tio mas o telefone só dava desligado, tentei meus outros tios, os seguranças, todos, só desligados, então eu desisti, se era o que ela queria, tudo bem.

Passou um mês desde que Alice, tinha me excluído da vida dela, e eu sentia falta dela. Mesmo só vendo ela uma vez por ano nós conversávamos por telefone, email, msn, twitter, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas sempre matinha-mos contato, agora ela tinha me bloqueado e excluído de tudo, não respondia meus email e seu telefone ficava 24hrs desligado. Eu precisava falar com ela, mas eu não tinha tempo para chegar a Volterra, não agora.

_ Senhor Cullen, Senhorita Swan na linha 2. _ Disse minha secretária, Kate, da porta, peguei o telefone e atendi.

_ Oi meu amor. _ Falou ela, eu sorri com isso.

_ Oi meu anjo, tudo bem? Normalmente você não me liga quando estou trabalhando, aconteceu algo? _ Perguntei preocupado, minha namorada, Bella, não me ligava no horário do expediente.

_ Só queria avisar que hoje não vou poder almoçar contigo, Rose me ligou e pediu para encontrar ela e Emmett na hora do almoço, porque tem de falar algo comigo, sinto muito meu amor. _ Disse triste do outro lado da linha.

_ Tudo bem, eu entendo. Manda um beijo para Rosalie para mim. _ Falei com ela.

_ Pode deixar, beijos meu amor.

_ Beijos anjo. _ Desliguei o telefone e sorri. Emmett era o irmão mais velho de Bella, tinha 26 anos, Bella tinha 23. Emmett namorava Rosalie, de 22 anos, que é irmã de Jasper, de 20. Éramos quase uma família na verdade, éramos como irmãos. Em pensar em irmãos eu lembrava de minha baixinha, estaria ela fazendo o que a essa hora?

Alice P.O.V

_ Não pode ser verdade, não pode. Por favor Lucy fala que eu li errado. _ Falei desesperada para minha melhor amiga, que estava sentada em choque, como eu.

_ Não Lice, ele ta certo, ta escrito aqui olha, com todas as letras. _ Me mostrou de novo a folha de papel branco com um grande POSITIVO escrito nela, ótimo eu estava grávida, Tio Aro ia me expulsara de casa, eu não tinha com quem contar.

_ O que eu faço Lucy? _ Perguntei chorando. Ta antes que me descriminem por estar grávida aos 15 anos, não foi porque quis. Eu estava triste e desolada no dia do meu aniversário porque meu irmão havia esquecido que eu existia, sai com Lucy, Jane e meu namorado Alec para descansar um pouco a mente e bebi muito e bem. Vocês já entenderam. Tudo bem, agora vocês dizem, seus tios te expulsam e você vai morar com seu namorado, casa e é feliz para sempre, talvez até desse certo, se semana passada Alec não tivesse morrido junto com Jane em um acidente de carro. Olhei para Lucy e desabei a chorar, novamente. Nos últimos dias eu só sabia chorar, pela morte do meu namorado, e pela morte de minha melhor amiga, e agora por estar grávida de uma criança que nunca terá o pai por ela, porque sim, mesmo tendo de morar na rua eu teria meu filho.

_ Hey você tem um irmão certo? Vai atrás dele. _ Disse ela como se fosse óbvio.

_ Eu expulsei ele da minha vida há um mês, ele nunca mais vai querer me ver ainda mais sabendo que eu estou grávida. _ Falei chorando mais ainda, como eu sentia falta de meu Ed, o que sempre me apoiou mesmo estando longe, ele fazia mais falta ainda, agora.

_ Ele é seu irmão, por mais que te odeie não vai te abandonar no meio de NY grávida. _ Falou ela sorrindo.

_ Mas eu não posso contar para meus tios, não mesmo. Eles vão querer arrancar meu bebe de mim Lucy. _ Falei deitada no colo dela.

_ Então não fala, diz que quer ir para NY pedir desculpas para seu irmão, passar um tempo com ele, com tudo acertado você explica pra eles e pronto. _ Eu sorri para ela e levantei, seguindo rumo a casa/castelo de meus tios.

Convencer eles de me mandarem para NY foi fácil, eles estavam doidos para eu me resolver com Edward, chegar até ao apartamento de meu irmão também foi, o difícil foi bater na porta dele, sentindo que seria rejeitada, esculhambada e jogada porta a fora. Mas eu tinha de fazer isso, por meu bebe. Foi chorando que toquei a campanhia, e quando ele atendeu a porta eu não tinha forças para falar nada, minha visão começou a escurecer e tudo que ouvi foi um grito vindo dele.


	2. Chapter 2 Surpresa!

2_

Edward P.O.V

Eu estava deitado no sofá assistindo nada mais nada menos que House quando minha campanhia tocou. Levantei do jeito que estava, apenas de calça de moletom de dormir e abri a porta esperançoso por ser Bella, que havia desistido de sair com Emmett, mas quando abri a porta o choque foi maior.

Parada ali em minha frente, soluçando de tanto chorar e totalmente desamparada estava Alice. Ela olhou para meu rosto e só vi os olhos dela revirando e ela caindo.

_ ALICE! _ Gritei pegando ela antes que batesse no chão e entrando com ela, a colocando no sofá.

Desesperado peguei o telefone e disquei o único numero que veio a minha mente, e graças era quem estava mais perto e era o mais qualificado.

_ Jasper preciso da sua ajuda urgente, sai do jeito que você está e vem aqui no meu apartamento AGORA! _ Gritei no telefone desligando, e corri para Alice novamente. _ Vamos baixinha, acorda... _ Pedi beijando a testa dela, estava tão linda ali, mesmo que desmaiada, triste, com cara de doente, eu sentia muita falta dela, era minha irmãzinha... A campanhia tocou me tirando dos devaneios, eu falei que Jasper morava no meu prédio?

_ Entra cara. _ Gritei, e ele abriu a porta desesperado.

_ Que isso Edward virou pedófilio agora? _ Perguntou me vendo abraçado, quase chorando, encima de minha irmã.

_ Cala a boca, é minha irmã de quem lhe falei, ela apareceu aqui agora na minha porta chorando e desmaiou, do nada, por favor me ajuda. _ Pedi desesperado. Cheguei a mencionar que Jasper estava no 4º período de medicina? Fazendo especialização em obstétrica?

_ Calma Edward, ela só teve uma queda de pressão. Acho melhor fazer um exame sanguíneo nela logo cedo, talvez uma anemia possa ter causado isso, mas algo causou a anemia, e esse algo pode ter sido causado por outro algo que acredito saber o que é, bem, você tem álcool? _ Perguntou-me após examiná-la. Concordei com a cabeça. _ Ótimo, traga um pouco em uma toalha por favor._ Fiz o que ele pedia rapidamente e o entreguei a toalha encharcada. Ele a colocou no nariz dela que acordou lentamente.

_ Allie. _ Disse ajoelhando perto dela. _ Minha pequena, o que aconteceu? _ Perguntei beijando a testa dela.

_ Desculpa Eddie eu não queria, você sabe que eu não faria isso, me desculpa por ter te abandonado, mas foi como me senti, abandonada. Ele tinha um sorriso tão lindo Ed, Alec me fazia sentir melhor, quando você me deixou foi ele que me acalmou, quando me esqueceu foi ele que me fez lembrar quem eu era, eu juro Ed, eu não queria, mas eu estava com tanta raiva de você, eu tinha de esquecê-lo, tinha de fazer alguma coisa pra isso acontecer, eu sai correndo da festa, ele me acolheu, me fez rir no mirante, bem você sabe que eu não estava em mim, sabe quando fico quando estou nervosa. _ Falava ela em disparada, mas eu no fundo já sabia a onde isso ia levar, e esperava realmente estar enganado. Jasper saiu de fininho quando Alice começou a falar, sem dizer nada.

"Ai agente começou a beber vinho, comemorando meu aniversário, já que eu não tinha mais a festa, estava com raiva, ele tinha um sorriso tão lindo... Bem quando eu vi já tinha acontecido, eu mal me lembrava bem de como tinha sido, na verdade eu não me lembro bem, eu tinha bebido muito vinho. Quando eu cheguei em casa, com a mãe dele e a irmã, tio Aro me bateu, muito, e você ligou, ele sempre foi tão falso no telefone, me deixou mais irritada ainda, descontei tudo em você, estava estragando todo meu momento perfeito, fique ainda mais nervosa, ai Jane ligou pra ele, e ele dormiu lá comigo naquela noite, tio Aro nem ficou sabendo, claro, se não estaria morto. Umas 3 semanas depois eu comecei a passar mal, tio Aro achou que era por causa de estar longe de você, e não nos falarmos, eu sentia algo diferente fora isso, liguei pro Alec contando minhas suspeitas, ele estava dirigindo, bateu o carro em um caminhão, ele e Jane morreram na hora, eu me sentia totalmente sozinha Ed, não sabia o que fazer! Lucy me ajudou muito, eu queria muito ir ao enterro, mas ela não deixou, eles estavam muito desfigurados. Então eu fiz o exame Ed, Lucy sempre me ajudou muito, ela foi a primeira a saber, eu não queria Ed, eu juro, mas agora eu não posso fazer nada, eu o amo. _ Disse ela soluçando mais ainda, ainda mais desesperada, cloro que eu havia entendido, e uma grande parte de mim estava em chamas por isso, mas eu queria ouvir da boca dela o que tornaria minha vida dali para frente com certeza algo que eu não esperava, mas que eu teria de aceitar. _ Ed, eu estou grávida."

Alice P.O.V

Edward simplesmente ficou parado quando eu falei, o único som que eu ouvia era do meu próprio soluço, ate que ele piscou os olhos e voltou a olhar para mim.

_Bem, eu sempre soube que você era irresponsável Alice, mas não a este ponto, me diga eu não te ensinei nada na vida não? _ Perguntou nervoso.

_ Não! Você nunca me ensinou nada, sabe quem tentou fazer isso? Tio Aro, Tio Caius e Tio Marcus, sabem como? Batendo-me, esculachando, prendendo no quarto e deixando morrendo de fome, Edward eu não sou criança, mas também não sou adulta, eu sei que é irresponsabilidade, eu não estava em mim, e grande parte é culpa sua.

_ Culpa minha? Alice não fui eu de dormi com meu namorado em um carro em um mirante na noite do meu aniversário de 15 anos! _ Falou ele indignado.

_ Se você não tivesse esquecido de mim naquele dia tudo estaria bem, se você tivesse ido eu teria passado a noite dançando com você no baile, depois agente deitaria na minha cama, você me cantaria uma música e eu iria dormir, feliz como em todos meus outros aniversários! _ Gritei com ele novamente.

_ E se você realmente não quisesse teria ido dormir no momento que viu que eu não tinha ido, teria me ligado e pedido para cantar a musica.

_ Claro Edward, eu teria de te obrigar a lembrar do meu aniversário porque provavelmente estava dormindo com uma garota qualquer. _ Falei levantando do sofá. _ Claro porque você pode, eu não. _ Disse subindo rudemente as escadas, mas parei no meio e virei para ele meio envergonhada. _ Onde tem um quarto para mim?

_ Vem, eu vou te mostrar. _ Falou subindo do meu lado. Abriu uma porta para mim e me mostrou um belo quarto em cores de creme. Ele se virou para mim e deu um beijo na minha cabeça dizendo:

_ Foi muita irresponsabilidade sim minha pequena, mas eu estou aqui, sempre, não importa mais nada ok? Eu vou estar sempre com você, vou te ajudar a criar seu bebe, vou te levar ao médico, te fazer companhia, você pode sempre contar comigo. _ Disse abraçado a mim.

_ Eu sei disso Ed, se não soubesse eu nunca teria vindo aqui, me perdoa por favor. _ Pedi chorando.

_ Perdoar por que? Vai ser sempre minha pequena, baixinha, eu sempre vou te amar. _ Ele disse levantando a cabeça, uma lágrima escorreu dos seus olhos verde-esmeralda e ele saiu porta a fora. Sentei em minha cama e me pus a chorar, aliviada de que tudo estava bem. Minutos depois ele voltou, com minha mala.

_ Achei isso no corredor, durma bem, amanhã temos muito o que conversar. _ Disse mandando um beijo e saindo, tomei um banho, troquei de roupa e dormi conversando com meu bebe, o anjo que estaria sempre comigo.


End file.
